


【辰玟辰?】日记

by PLPaint (MorinoeShino)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, 玟辰 - Freeform, 辰玟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/PLPaint
Summary: 《不知》番外①他俩高中生时候的小故事。本篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997289/chapters/65901226
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 7





	【辰玟辰?】日记

“咦？”

送走了来家里玩顺带一起写作业的金昇玟，黄铉辰在桌上发现了一本蓝色的本子，上面有可爱的卡通狗狗形象。

是昇玟的本子。虽然黄铉辰一直觉得都高中了还用这种可爱本子实在幼稚——至少他自己是肯定不会用的——但昇玟用的话好像就很合适。

“是姐姐给的。”昇玟跟他说过，语气里倒也没有“我是被逼才用的”这样的无奈。

“嗯……”黄铉辰对这种款式欲言又止，直接说“跟你的气质也不是不搭”似乎也很奇怪。

“觉得幼稚吗？”

“啊？没有没有。”黄铉辰慌忙摇头。

金昇玟笑了笑，把本子收进包之后说：“如果把嘎米印在本子封面上你肯定也想要的。”

“怎么可能。”黄铉辰在内心想象了一下，有点心动。

金昇玟抿起嘴，用一副“我可是知道的”的表情看着他。

他竟然落东西在我家，真不科学。黄铉辰想。作为经常互相串门的青梅竹马，从小到大黄铉辰把东西落在金昇玟家的次数大概是金昇玟落东西的一百倍。

“我们家是铉辰的储物室呢。”

“对不起……”没有话反驳，只是乖乖道歉。

“干脆留个柜子给你放东西吧？衣服和棉被都搬过来算了。”

黄铉辰听了这话更是头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，他那个时候也不知道自己为什么这么紧张，好像耳朵都在发烫，夸张得很。

“哈哈。”金昇玟看着被逗的黄铉辰笑得特别开心。

等下发个kkt给昇玟嘲笑一下他，黄铉辰想，这回找到机会翻身了。

他看着手上的本子，犹豫着要不要打开看看。估计也是什么学科的笔记，因为昇玟有好几本长得差不多的笔记本，都理得整整齐齐。

如果是语文那我就赚到了。他想。

黄铉辰其实自认为成绩还不错，只是你一定要跟年级第一比的话那确实谁都得承认自己还有要学习的地方。

于是他随手一翻开，一行“4月4日 天气晴”蹦进了黄铉辰的眼睛，接着他“刷”地一声又飞速合上了本子。

等一下，等一下，这个是日记本吗？！

“晕……”

怎么偏偏是日记本。这种明明道德上来说不能碰，可对其所有者越在意就越想看的东西。作为一个不会读心术也没有魔法能力的人，最快速想要了解暗恋对象真实想法的方法就只有日记了。

是这样，他喜欢金昇玟。尽管年纪不大，但饱览众多八点档肥皂剧的黄铉辰同学还是可以分得清自己对金昇玟的“喜欢”是什么意思，以及这和“好朋友”或者“青梅竹马”之类的感情有什么不同。只是他不知道怎么办，也不敢直说，就仅仅是维持着目前的关系，在满足和逃避之间半推半就。他也认真地陷入过纠结，可每每到这种时候，他就会摇摇脑袋把多余的想法甩出去。反正现在昇玟也没有在交往的人，之前好几次有其他人向他告白他都拒绝了。

“又？”黄铉辰看着哽咽着跑开的女孩子，她好像不是他们年级的。

“不出意外的话，我到高中结束为止都不会谈恋爱的。”金昇玟一边拎起书包拍了拍灰一边回答他。黄铉辰那时刚好撞上一次告白失败现场——顺便一提，金昇玟和他拒绝别人告白的方式完全不同，大概是性格所致。

拒绝的理由肯定也不一样吧，黄铉辰在内心叹气。

回忆到此，黄铉辰的心里突然冒出来其他奇怪的念头，比如，金昇玟他不会在跟谁秘密交往吧？什么都做得很好，估计这方面也是。要是他有秘密交往的对象，黄铉辰也不能保证自己能看得出来。

……只要看看日记就能知道了吧。他的内心里有这样一个声音在怂恿。

但是怀疑并窥探亲近之人的隐私，似乎和背叛没什么两样。黄铉辰最讨厌背叛，他也不能容许自己做出这样的事情，就算这背后的诱惑有多大……大概。

给金昇玟发嘲讽的心情荡然无存。现在黄铉辰能稳住自己就不错了。他拿起手机飞速操作一通：“昇玟啊，你的日记落在我这儿了。”

黄铉辰看着自己输入框里敲下的字，在发送之前赶紧又删掉了。要知道这本子如果不是打开看过了，从外表应该很难知道是日记。接着他又在手机里心虚地打下：“你把本子落我这儿了。等下给你送过来吧？”

不一会儿金昇玟回复了。黄铉辰不知道他是不是跟所有人回信都这么快。

“啊，谢谢。忘掉了。”

很快又是两条。

“那个是日记本来着^^”好像是在解释给黄铉辰听，尽管黄铉辰已经知道了。

“不着急，明天上学麻烦你带给我就好。谢啦。”后面跟了一个小狗的可爱表情。

“OK。”黄铉辰简短地回复了信息，目光又重新回到了日记本上。

为什么不让我现在就送走啊。他跟抱着定时炸弹一样拿着金昇玟的日记本，心里一团乱麻。要是物理上与这玩意儿的接触时间短的话，就能简单地克制住自己想要去翻看的欲望了。

虽然昇玟与写日记这件事很搭，但黄铉辰不写日记。一是每天都做一样的事情实在不符合他的习惯（一定会忘或者觉得烦），另外就是他觉得也不是每天都值得记录。两个人性格上相反的地方实在很多，但黄铉辰却永远能在金昇玟这里找到别处无可替代的心安。看上去大大咧咧的黄铉辰，本质上也是个需要真挚交流的人。可除了金昇玟以外几乎没什么人会把他的这些话当真。而且黄铉辰也深知金昇玟远不是看上去那样永远无趣的人，谁说温柔体贴和插科打诨不能共存呢？再有就是……黄铉辰早就在不知不觉中养成了动不动就往金昇玟身上挂着的习惯了。

黄铉辰看着手中的蓝色可爱本子，心里突然有些害怕起来。他的内心固然有些期待，但却又不敢翻开这本日记了。道德上对不起是一方面，更大的原因是他害怕自己的期待落空，在日记里看到不想看到的，或者看不到想看到的。

“哈——”黄铉辰把金昇玟的日记本装进书包，然后自己倒在了床上。这天晚上他没睡好，翻来覆去。好在房间隔音效果不错。

第二天黄铉辰早早就在学校把日记本还给了金昇玟。两人今年不是同班，金昇玟就问他午休的时候要不要一起去温室外面的花园。虽然电视剧或者漫画里经常出现高中生主角在屋顶午休的场景，但他和金昇玟一致觉得屋顶风太大，灰也多，根本不适合吃饭。

“你一直都写日记啊？”黄铉辰尽可能用不在意的口吻问话。

“最近两年开始的。”金昇玟点头。

“每天都有那么多想法能写吗？”这一句倒是真实的疑问。

“嗯…也不是，我很多时候也只是如实记录一下今天做了什么，这样以后可以整理一下。自己的想法倒不是很多。”金昇玟一五一十地告诉他。

就算是经常开玩笑调侃他的金昇玟，也根本没有故意问“你看啦？”之类捉弄人的问题。这种踏踏实实的信赖感让黄铉辰在觉得感激和愧疚的同时也庆幸还好自己昨天没有真的打开看。

结果午休前一节课黄铉辰班的老师拖堂，他跑着去花园但还是迟了十分钟。远远地他看见金昇玟瘫在躺椅上，手边放了个饭盒。

好像睡着了。黄铉辰急忙切换成轻手轻脚模式走到他身边坐下，犹豫着要不要叫醒金昇玟。

阳光透过叶子的缝隙洒到金昇玟脸上，斑驳的影子与他的五官构成了奇妙的明暗交错。金昇玟脸上有数量还不算少的一些痣，不过它们中的大多数都要凑近了很仔细看才能发觉。两个人曾经还干过一起数数量这种无厘头的事。

他的身体随着平稳的呼吸微微上下起伏，任谁看这都是一幅安静祥和的画面。黄铉辰看着他稍稍抖动了一下的眼睫毛，慢慢俯身下去在金昇玟的脸颊上啄了一口。

他想都没想就这样做了，好像是被什么磁力吸引着一样。亲完了才猛地环顾四周，确认没有其他人之后视线又回到金昇玟身上——金昇玟并没有什么反应。黄铉辰按捺住内心的狂跳等了一会儿，屏住呼吸呆呆地看着金昇玟睡觉的脸。

他又希望金昇玟醒来，又不希望。还没待他的内心斗争分出个胜负，再一次的，他向金昇玟凑了过去。他现在的状态有点像摄入酒精过量时的反应，理智只在主导行为的过程中占很小的一部分，大部分都交给感觉随性而为了。这次不是脸颊，他是向着嘴唇去的。

然后在很近很近的距离下，金昇玟的眼睛忽然睁开了。黄铉辰就忽然停在了一个离金昇玟的脸很近很近的距离。

“喔。”金昇玟轻轻的一声里带着困倦，似乎还没有完全反应过来。

“啊，这个。”黄铉辰立刻缩回去，摆了摆手说，“刚才有虫子停在你脸上了，我刚吹掉。”

金昇玟笑着伸了个懒腰：“谢谢啦。”

“小意思。”黄铉辰逃避话题一样的低下头，默默从一边拿出了自己的午餐，“让你等这么久才吃饭，抱歉。”

“也没有很久啦。”金昇玟把手放在自己的饭盒上，并没有打开，“让我猜猜，朴老师又拖堂了？”

“是啊——”这样一句十分轻快的话把黄铉辰拉回了现实，他用和平常一样的语气抱怨，“占用午休真的最烦了。”

“确实。”

“午休时间长一点就好像可以随便拖堂了一样，真是。”黄铉辰咬了一口面包之后看向一动不动的金昇玟，“你不吃吗？”

“啊这个，”金昇玟捧起饭盒举到黄铉辰面前，用无比开朗地语气说，“其实我已经吃完了。”

“呀！亏我还觉得你在等我我很抱歉来着！”黄铉辰差点把饮料甩在金昇玟脸上，“呀金昇玟！”

“对不起对不起。”久违地被喊了全名的捣蛋鬼一边大笑一边拍了拍黄铉辰的头，接着一本正经地说：“吃饭的时候不要大喊大叫。”

可能是发觉自己的反应太过激了，再加上金昇玟突然故作严肃，黄铉辰一个没忍住笑了出来——还好嘴里没有含东西。

“过分！”笑完之后黄铉辰又喊了一句。

“对不起对不起……”金昇玟一边笑一边毫无诚意地道了歉。

附录，

金昇玟某年某月某日的日记节选

午休的时候铉辰来迟了，我就先把盒饭给吃了。他好像趁我睡觉的时候亲了我的脸，但是之后又说是帮我赶虫子。

我今天跟他说我写日记一般只记事不写想法，所以也不是说完全不写想法。

我希望他是故意亲的。就像我一样。


End file.
